Curse of the Ink
by OtakuBendy
Summary: a random adventure in Joey Drew Studios turns bad when Dash falls into a inky river and is reborn as a female Bendy that's mute. Bendy now has to journey through the studio to find an antidote before her mind is lost to the ink forever and also before three certain enemies get to it as well
1. Act l: Just an Adventure, right?

Our story begins in the park as an oddball brother and sister are playing. What's so odd about them you ask? Well the brother is pale as all gets out, has red eyes, and a hairstyle that's shaped like two horns. One small detail about his eyes, is that if you look close enough, the irises are pie cut. He also has a devil's tail. He's normally seen wearing a hoodie and pants. His sister on the other hand, looks like a normal human... except she has a monkey tail... and she has a toon heart instead of a regular one. What's that? Why does she have a toon heart? It's cause her brother donated his. Now I'm sure you're asking how is he alive? Well, it's complicated to explain, but he can regenerate his. Anyway, the sister is normally seen wearing either a sailor outfit or a surcoat. Right now the two are playing tag and the brother is it...

"Where are you, Dashie? You can't hide from me~" the brother said, while the sister, Dashie or Dash giggles from behind a bush. He looked and looked but was at a complete loss as to where she could be. "Huh... I guess she made sure to be extra quiet this time." he sits by a bush to wait for her.

He didn't have long to wait, as Dash pounced on him from behind in a tackle hug. "I got you, Bendy!"

The brother, Bendy, rolled over in shock and then laughed. "See, I was right! You were being extra quiet so I couldn't find you." they then layed there for a bit, before Bendy spoke once more. "so what do you want to do now? More tag or...?" "can we get something to eat?" he nodded "I actually packed us a picnic"

The spread was very gorgeous as there were rice balls and sushi for Dash and Bendy made bacon soup for himself. See, there's something that you, dear reader, don't know about these two: they're both orphans. How did it get to this point? No one really knows. They both just found each other one day and instantly bonded. They currently live in an ever growing treehouse in the woods.

Bendy does everything for the two of them like cooking, cleaning, getting food and clothing, ect. Now I'm sure you're probably wondering where he gets the money to do this. Well, before their disappearance and eventual deaths, Joey and Henry left him a lot of money made from his cartoons, and other things he may need.

Funny thing, he looks like a ten year old kid, but he's way older than he looks. Oh? What's that? How did he become human if he's supposed to be a toon? Well... he read one of Joey's books and as it turns out it was a spell book of all things. He read one of the spells and it turned him human-ish permanently, but he thinks there's some kind of loophole and has been working on trying turn himself back to normal. So far no progress. Ah, it looks like the two have finished their lunch, if you dear readers have anymore questions, I'm quite sure they'll be answered throughout the story, but for now, let's see what they're going to do next~

Bendy then got up and stretched out, before taking the dishes over to the water fountain and rinsing them off. "So what do you want to do now?" Dash looked thoughtful "why don't we go check out the abandoned studio you're from? There's bound to be loads of undiscovered secrets and possibly treasure~" her eyes sparkle at this, while Bendy sweatdrops. "Are you sure you want to check it out? I've heard stories and rumors about about monsters lurking around in there..." "It's where you came from! You would know everything about it!" "But I'm sure it's changed since then!" He then sighs, defeated "we'll go, but we need to pick up some supplies at the treehouse first" Dash jumped up and down happily "we're going on an adventure!" "Yeah... it's just an adventure, right...?"

After some time, the siblings were standing outside of the abandoned studio. "Amazing this place hasn't been torn down yet..." "Maybe there's some weird magic protecting it" Bendy just shrugged, as they walked in and the door closed behind them. "That was weird but nothing out of the ordinary yet" Dash was preoccupied looking at the different posters on the walls "I wish I could've seen some of your cartoons..." "Maybe if there are any reels of them and a spare projector laying around, we can watch them."

They continued to look around and soon came to an area that had an inky river "I don't remember this being here... regardless though, watch your step" Dash just nodded and followed him... but soon misstepped and fell right in! She's struggling to stay afloat as Bendy frantically searched for a long pole. Soon after, she goes under and all he sees are bubbles on the surface. "Oh no..." he quickly dives in after her, hoping he'll get her back before the worse happens.

After a good five minutes, he resurfaced with Dash in tow... "maybe we should take a different path..." He turned to look at her, but was horrified at what he saw... she was now him in his toon form and a female version! She tried to talk but nothing came out. She did this several times, still nothing... she was mute. Bendy was literally panicking at this point... he needed to fix her... but how...?

End chapter


	2. Act ll: Bendy x2 Electric Boogaloo

_When we last left Bendy and Dash, they both had decided to explore Joey Drew Studios, but it soon turned bad, as while exploring, Dash fell into and inky river! She couldn't swim and soon went under. Thankfully, Bendy jumped in after her and soon brought her back to the surface... only problem is that now Dash looks just like him, except a female version and mute as well. Bendy is currently trying to figure out what to do next..._

"Ok... so now not only do you look like me, which I think is thanks to the heart, but now you're mute..." She looked saddened, but he continues "that's probably why you got a whistle now, it's the only way to communicate with me..." Dash looked at the whistle around her neck and soon put it her mouth "*toot~*" this seems to cheer her up... until Bendy screamed, causing her to toot in surprise. "I just remembered something very bad! Since you were reborn from the ink, it's only a matter of time before the ink claims you!" Dash tilted her head, obviously confused "in other words, you'll lose all of your memories!"

She let that sink in before having that look, like she's about to cry. Bendy then pulled her into a hug "don't cry... there's a way out of this" she looked at him, hopeful. "Somewhere in this studio is Joey's office and he has an antidote to reverse the effects of the ink. All we gotta do is search for the office and we're good!" she soon gave him a look that pretty much said "this seems too easy..."

He then got up "well we should get going, we gotta find a way to the next floor."

Bendy then carries Dash by piggyback and ventures around with her looking for clues. Among the things they find are a book, a wrench, an inkwell, a Bendy doll, a gear, and a random music record.

"These might come in handy later, but poor Boris tho..." Dash nudged him affectionately "I'm alright, it's just upsetting seeing him gutted like a fish. If we find the culprit, I'll be giving them a piece of my mind..."

She just tooted sadly as Bendy rummaged through a trunk and found some dry cells "and what do we have here? Guess they go here then" he inserted the cells in the lift and pulled the lever.

Something very big was being lifted up on chains and it soon revealed itself to be the Ink Machine. "Oh this is the thing that pretty much made him go bankrupt... kinda forgot it exists..." "*toot?*" "Well Joey had a bunch of ideas and this was one of them, also I was born from this machine as an attempt to make living cartoons"

Dash then tooted and pointed back to where Boris was at "yeah he brought Boris to life as well, but gutting him? I doubt it. Him and Henry created us, so I don't think he would go that far to do us in."

Dash was uncertain but trusted her brother. "Now let's find a way to turn this on. Who knows, maybe Joey hid the antidote in the Ink Machine. It's a pretty good hiding place after all and it's hard to get to."

And with that they looked through out the studio and came across the break room "oh right we passed by here when we got the doll but didn't know what it was for..." They look around and see six pedistals with pictures behind them "I see, it's all coming together... Dash remember those items we gathered?" she tooted. "they all go here!"

So they put the items on the pedistals... except the doll, as Dash wanted to keep it "c'mon Dash, if you add the doll we can turn on the machine." she didn't want to but she soon agreed and added it. "the pressure is low, let's go to the theater room and fix that"

So they venture to the theater room next "I swear this place is like a maze..." they trek on down a long hallway and soon enough a Bendy cutout peeks around the corner from where the theater room is. Dash tooted rather startled and she hit Bendy on the shoulder. "I didn't do that!" she just rolled her eyes as if saying "sure you didn't..." once they round the corner, they found the cutout propped up against the wall "see Dash? It's just sitting here not bothering anyone" she wasn't convinced but let it go. They entered the room and the projector suddenly clicked on showing toon Bendy dancing and whistling. Oddly enough, Dash started to toot along with him. Bendy meanwhile found the value and turned it to restore the pressure. This in turn, cause the pipe to burst, flooding the theater "I just got these boots... anyway time to turn on the machine and see what happens"

Retracing their steps, they make it back to the break room and the sign next to the lever now says 'ready'. "Alright time to flip the switch!" Bendy said as he pulled the lever. It got darker and the sign now said 'running'. "Was it supposed to get dark?" Dash didn't say anything, but looked around nervously. "Let's go check out the Ink Machine" and with that they backtrack to the Ink Machine room.

In the hall area before reaching the said room, there were inky footprints leading from it to a closed door "that's strange..." he paused "I get the feeling that were not alone in this studio..." He rounds the corner to find the room now boarded up "my suspensions have been confirmed... still we need to find a way to get inside..." So he got closer to the boards, only for an ugly, taller, and inkyer version of himself to pop up through the window gap and pimpslap him to the floor, before disappearing "what was that?!"

Dash just stared, quite shocked before a loud rumbling was heard, causing Bendy to look around "tell me that was your stomach...?" Dash shook her head before the studio litrally started to flood with ink and shake uncontrollably. "Time to get the puck outta here!"

It got darker as the siblings were making their way back to the entrance, since a bunch of the areas they went to prier were locked down, possibly due to the flooding. "C'mon we're almost there...!" Bendy was struggling a bit but soon rounded the corner and saw the entrance was opened! "We're home free!" He picked up the pace and ran towards the door... only for him and Dash to fall through a trap door and into a flooded basement area. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!?!?" Bendy then swims over to the valve and turned it to drain the ink to proceed to the next area... which was also flooded, so he had to drain it as well "..." if you look closely, you could almost see an anger mark on Bendy's head.

Anyway after draining the ink, they come to another room and see some writing on the wall: The Creator Lied to Us. Dash just tilted her head, confused. Bendy broke the awkward silence "wonder what either of them lied about?" he then examines the room and finds an axe. There's a long pause as his eyes slowly dilate before he says "screw it, I'm killing whatever's down here!" He then holds it up as a familiar jingle plays in the background, causing him to look around confused before pressing on and whacking down boards.

They soon come to another room which has a weird circle and coffins in it. The building shakes more, like an earthquake was occuring. The siblings are greatly frightened by this. They look around before Bendy examines the circle. "What exactly is this?" Dash tooted a warning, but it was too late. Bendy had touched it, causing them both to have migraines and see visions of the Ink Machine, and the same creepy version of Bendy from before, and they soon pass out...

**End** **chapter**


	3. Act lll: Rhapsody of the Bendies

_Bendy looked around. He didn't know where he was or where his sister had vanished to. Just pure... total... darkness... "Dash?! Where are you?!" he called out to her, but all he got was an echo back... however after a few moments he heard the faint sound of a whistle blowing and soon followed it. He soon found Dash laying by an ink river, but she was in rough shape. He soon approached her worried, but soon a giant inky hand rose up out of the river and grabbed her! "No!" Bendy grabbed her hands, trying to pull her back.__The hand proved to be much stronger and flicked Bendy away, like a ragdoll. He could only watch in horror as she frantically whistled to him, as the hand dragged her down into the inky depths... he screamed in agony..._

"***TOOOOOOOT!!!!***"

Bendy then jolted awake and latched on the ceiling, scared out of his wits. Turns out it was all a bad dream, and Dash is just fine, just really worried. She soon got a ladder out of nowhere and went to get Bendy, which proved difficult cause his claws were really deep in the wood.

After about a good twenty minutes, she got him down and was met with a tight hug. "Are you alright?!" She tooted affirmative, and then pointed at him, pretty much asking the same thing. "I'm ok... I just had a bad dream... a giant inky hand popped out of the river and dragged you away from me..." Dash then hugged and nuzzled him. "I'm just glad you're safe... now what do you say we continue on our quest?" She nodded and climbed in his backpack. Only her head and hands stuck out. "How did you even--" Bendy then thought about it. "right... you're a toon now and pretty much made my backpack your hammer space... well as long as you're comfortable, it's fine with me"

And with that Bendy grabbed the axe, which was somehow relocated by one of the coffins, and decided to go back to where they had first came in at... only to find the place had caved in... Bendy took a long inhale, before turning around and going back to the door that was boarded up, and soon cleared a path.

While walking around a random board fell from the ceiling, spooking Bendy a bit "ha ha very funny...". They both soon came to an area that had some kind of... shrine for Bendy and the words: He will set us free. A lightbulb randomly appears atop of Bendy's head, as he remembers something similar to this... "not this nut again..." Dash tooted in a questionable manner. "a long time ago there was this music conductor named Sammy Lawrence and I don't know what I did, but this guy was weird... one minute he was complaining about the job of writing songs for the cartoons, and the next he's worshipping me like I'm some kind of god or something..."

Dash just shuttered. This Sammy Lawrence character sounds like he's cracked a nut or two. Continuing on, they come to a flooded hallway... of course... "nope not today..." Bendy then hovers over the ink, surprising Dash. "Oh ho ho! That spell might've turned me "human" but I still retain my powers!" Dash was just dumbfounded as he just easily flies over it. She then looks to the other end and sees a creepy person carrying one of those Bendy cutouts. Bendy seems to have noticed as well, as he speeds up and lands. He rounds the corner to find no one there... just his cutout by another one of those circles. He's completely dumbfounded "uh... where did he go?!" He then looks at the shelf behind him and sees a crapton of bacon soup cans! "Oh we are definitely taking these with us."

After putting all the cans in his backpack and Dash too, Bendy continued on only to run into a dead end. "hmm... we need to raise the gate and it takes three switches, well let's go find them"

It takes about thirty minutes to find them cause they were pretty well hidden, depending. I mean one was exactly where the soup cans were, but I suppose it's pretty easy to miss. Anyway, after they found the switches, they pulled the lever to raise the gate, revealing yet another blocked off area. "I guess this place was scheduled for demolition, but plans fell through..." Bendy muttered, whacking down the boards.

They soon entered the next area, which was very dark. Bendy soon got out a flashlight. Said light happened upon the name of the area: The Music Department. "so dark... power must be out... let's look around. Maybe we can find a clue to the whereabouts of Joey's office."

As they searched, they didn't know that they were being watched. By who you may ask? Well Sammy! He overheard the conversation and wondered what they can be searching for in said office. He decided to stalk them quietly, and strike at the most convenient time.

During the siblings searching, they found some keys in a trash can and a couple of flooded areas. Bendy then notices a leaver and pulls it out of curiosity. There were some clunking noises, but soon stopped. "That was weird...". They soon back track to the music department sign and think about where to go next.

"Well we should try some doors here. Maybe the keys work for one of them?" Dash just shrugged. "At least we got light to see".

However, a thicc glob of ink pored down from ceiling where a pipe was, an soon formed into a humanoid ink monster, and there were six more of them. Dash, frightened by this, quickly hid in the backpack and zipped it up. She wasn't coming out until the coast was clear.

Bendy soon panicked and was hacking away at the monsters, outta fear for both him and his sister. Once the last one was gone, he breathes a sigh of relief. "Just what were those things?!" of course he didn't get an answer, but soon enough music started to play. sounds like a song that could be used in the cartoons. Dash quietly peeked out. All you saw was her horns. "It's alright Dash, they're gone now."

They ventured on looking for more clues and trying to see where those keys fit. While looking around, they came to a room with and organ in it. Curiosity got the better of Bendy and he tapped a key. This was met with the sound of creepy moaning. "..." Bendy tapped the key again to confirm his suspensions, only to be met with the same result. "...nope!" He quickly runs elsewhere.

They eventually find out the keys fit into a janitor closet, but all that's in there is a tape recorder and a few bacon soup cans. Dash nibbles on them, feeling hungry again. "Hmm saw a bunch of these back upstairs but never listened to them. This one might have a clue to what we gotta do next." He then pressed play to listen.

Since I'm a lazy narrator, I'll just cut to the short and skinny: basically it's all about how to enter Sammy's sanctuary, by playing several instruments in a certain order to enter it. Bendy shrugged at this. "Guess we gotta find an area with a bunch of musical instruments..."

And with that they head off. It didn't take them long to find it, cause it looked like a huge theater room, complete with a screen, projector, and voice booth. "This seems to be where the music and voice recording happened at. They probably also showed the cartoons, in order to fit them with the music..." Bendy then goes over to the instruments and puts in the musical code, but nothing happened. He tried several times, but nothing worked. "What am I doing wrong?"

While he was thinking, Dash crawled over to the tape recorder on the floor and pressed play. It was the voice of Susie Campbell raving on happily about how she was going to be the voice of Alice Angel. Dash looked to see that Bendy was visibly shaken. She went over to him and nudged. "I'm alright... it's just when I heard her voice... I dunno... something just didn't sit right with me when we first met a long time ago." Dash just wondered what could've happened, and soon shrugged it off.

"Well, until I figure out what to do, wanna have a little fun?" Dash raised an eyebrow at what he meant by "fun". He soon pulled a mini karaoke machine. "Good thing I bring my own karaoke party!" He than pressed play and began to sing in an entirely different voice:

am I board cause I wanna get it on till I die? Am I board cause I wanna get it on till I die? Get it on till I die! Get it on till I die! Yup, y'all remember me!

Random voice: *Censored* I like the way you die!

The whistle fell out of Dash's mouth in shock. She had never heard Bendy sing like that before. Tho there were times he would pull a DJ booth outta nowhere, but still. She was also wondering where that random voice came from, remembering what happened earlier.

Meanwhile Sammy was watching them from an unreachable balcony, wondering what was going on. "They should've entered my sanctuary by now... maybe I should give them a little... push..." he then turned on the projector, startling the siblings.

"Who turned on the projector?!" Dash just shrugged, but soon thought about something: maybe the projector had to be on in order to input the music code! She quickly got Bendy's attention and pretty much pushed him toward the instruments. "Wait, so you're saying that the projector needed to be on for the code to work?" She nodded "I hope you're right..."

Bendy then inputs the musical code again, but this time the projector shut off and door by the instruments opened. He soon has a look that pretty much says "I'm done..." They go in and see how much space it has and Bendy turned the value. He then notices the writing on wall: Sing a happy song, whistle a merry tune, wait for his arrival, he's coming very soon. Bendy gave the words the finger, pretty much fed up with this bull at this point. He soon decided to exit... only for another one of his cutouts to peek in and be like "sup?" This causes him to inhale sharply and exit the sanctuary.

Upon exiting, notices someone watching from the balcony. "I bet he's behind all these spooks... wait... what's he pointing at...?" He then looked to see seven searchers coming at him. Bendy then bent the axe like a boomerang and dispatched them within seconds. After returning the axe to it's normal shape, he continues on like nothing happened.

Sadly the door to Sammy's office is still flooded with ink. "Hmm... there must be another value somewhere around here, but where haven't we looked yet?" Dash then tooted something along the lines of the infirmary. "You think we should check the infirmary?" She nodded affirmative.

So they head there next and after smacking a searcher to a pulp, they discovered the value wheel was missing... causing Bendy to facepalm... hard in annoyance. "Nothing can be simple here, can it...?" Dash tooted, pretty much saying "nope.." they then look around and find a lever and pull it opening the way to the utility shaft. "So much exploring..."

They head downstairs, and see Sammy's shadow through some grate. "I swear this guy is stalking us for some reason..." He shakes it off and goes to the right where sliding doors open to reveal an ink filled tunnel. They fellow the tunnel and randomly come across a searcher with a hat, but he quickly disappeared. They couldn't go any further, so Bendy cleared the boards to press on. On his right, there was an area that seems like a mini office with another tape recorder.

He pressed play and it's a short log about Jack Fain and how he loves the peace and quiet and whatnot. Bendy then had a deadpan expression. "I bet he most likely drowned down here, wouldn't surprise me much." Something then dawned on him. "I bet he was that inky thing that ran away from us..." Dash just shrugged, as they continued on.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the studio, the mangled form of Charley from the Butcher Gang, known here as Piper, was talking to a mangled version of Alice Angel...

"That's what I heard... they're looking for a cure." Alice smirked. "If it's true what the kid says about the cure, reversing the ink effects, then I'll be beautiful once again! You all go and keep a close eye on them... they won't be leaving here alive..."

The mangled Butcher Gang then leave while Alice raves about becoming beautiful once again.

Back with the siblings, they had entered a boiler room and looked around. "Seems like we hit a dead end..." however when Bendy rounded the corner, he saw Jack Fain and he had the missing value! "Hey give that back! We need it!" Bendy chased him around, but Jack kept dodging. Dash looked around and saw two levers and a crate hanging from the ceiling. She then put everything together and got Bendy's attention. "What is it?" She then gave him the diagram of what she came up with. It shows a picture of them cornering Jack and Bendy pulling the lever to smash him.

"Well we can try it and see what happens" so they put the plan into motion and managed to smash him under the crate, and get the valve. "Huh it actually worked, well let's go back to the infirmary"

They then retrace their steps back and pass by the grate, but Sammy's shadow was no longer there, causing Bendy to shutter a bit. Once back at the infirmary, Bendy put the value on and turned it. "Ok that hopefully has stopped the leak from the pipe... let's go check"

After a bit more backtracking, they made it to Sammy's office and found that it was no longer flooded and the leak stopped. They entered to find nothing of much use, except the pump, which Bendy turned. Before leaving, he noticed a pic of the Ink Machine, like some kind of blueprint and a radio. "Hm?" he turned it on and an instrumental version of Build Our Machine played.

Shrugging, he left to go take the stairs... only to suddenly be knocked unconscious by Sammy! He could only get a glimpse of him before completely passing out...

Sammy: rest your head... it's time for bed...

Sometime later, Bendy awoken to find himself tied to a pole, and in front of him was Sammy Lawrence, with his axe! Sammy was monologuing about sacrifices, wanting to be set free and sheep. Bendy wasn't paying much attention to him, his mind was on where Dash was. He did breathe a sigh of relief when he saw his backpack on the ground next to the axe. It moved slightly, so Dash was alright.

He was brought back to reality when Sammy got up in his face saying that he looked familiar. This gave Bendy an idea, he only hoped it would work... "That's because you captured your own God, you fool!" Sammy was quickly taken aback by this. "M-my Lord?! What happened to you?!" _'oh my sweet sarsaparilla, he felt for it!' _Bendy thought, and soon continued; "I know of a way to free you from your inky prison, but you gotta release me first." Sammy did so "now that I've set you free, tell me everything you know!" "Sure, but let's go chat somewhere in private, like that room"

Sammy leads him to the room, but with Bendy's quick thinking, he kicked the psycho cultist into the room and locked the door. As Sammy banged on the door to be let out, the other Bendy was in there with him, wondering where his sacrifice was, before attacking Sammy. All you heard was his screaming, and ink leaking from under the door.

Bendy then grabbed his backpack, the axe and quickly dispatched the searchers. He soon came to a long hallway with boards that he had to hack down. While he did this, he saw the Ink Machine being lowered downward, causing him to look confused.

Once he destroyed the last the board, the axe broke in two! "..." He looked ahead and saw a flooded area. With really nowhere else to go, he pressed onwards... when suddenly Inky Boi popped up out of the ink looking evil as all gets out. Bendy ran down the way that was magically opened up, but soon tripped. He regained his footing by running on all fours. Adrenaline seems to have taken over as he didn't seem to notice. Eventually after many twists and turns, he runs through the open door and it closed behind him, locking in the process.

From the other side, Inky Boi banged on the door to be let in, but soon gave up. Bendy used this time to catch his breath. That was quite terrifying... Dash soon looked out, but something was off... her black color was a bit lighter than normal. Bendy didn't notice, but kept going until he reached an opening. A can of bacon soup rolled out to him and Bendy took a fighting stance, before footsteps were heard.

The being soon revealed itself to be Boris! Alive and well! But how? Bendy is shocked, so much so that he can only say;

"Boris?"

"Bendy?"

**End chapter**


	4. Act IV: Exploring Heavenly Toys be like

_Last time, Bendy had just barely managed to avoid being sacrificed to his evil counterpart, and being attacked after having a run in with him. Now both him and his sister have met up with Boris who's alive, confusing Bendy, who saw him dead and cut open... right now Boris is leading them to safety..._

"Pal, what are you doing here and who's the kid that looks like you but a female version?" Bendy sighed "it's a long story... but first things first, the kid hiding in my backpack is my sister Dash. Me and her sorta adopted each other. As for why she looks like me, it's because we came here to explore around out of boredom and she fell into an ink river, which caused her to be reborn as a female me. Now I'm traveling with her and solving crazy puzzles to get to Joey's office and get the antidote, otherwise she's a goner..."

Boris understood the situation now, but the fact that Dash looked gray and faded was worrying him. "When was the last time you checked on her?" "When she handed me her diagram to get the valve from Jack. Why do you ask?" "She's not looking so good, she's all gray and faded"

Bendy was worried and quickly pulled her out of the bag "we're almost at the safehouse, Ben. We can figure out what's wrong then." He just nodded saddened, and Boris soon picked her up and continued on with Bendy.

After some time, they made it to the safehouse, tho poor Boris. His overalls had large black stains on them. "At least we know she's sick and doesn't need any ink." He gently layed her on the cot like bed. That's when Bendy spoke up "any idea on what's causing the sickness?" "I'm guessing it's something she ate. What did she eat today?" Bendy had to think for a second. "Rice balls and sushi I made for her and about seven cans of bacon soup. She ate those pretty fast" "must be the soup then"

Bendy then dumped out all the cans he had collected earlier. "guess we don't need these anymore..." "What will you eat then?" Bendy then pulled out a cooler that contained juice and several sub sandwiches. "Guess that answers my question... well you both can stay here until you're back up to par." "Thanks Boris..."

**Time skip: several days later...**

"...and that's pretty much the story up to this point." Bendy had been telling Boris everything that's happened so far. The wolf was very understanding of his best friend's predicament. He did what he could to help. They both would periodically check on Dash. She seemed to be getting better. Bendy would only give her juice to drink, but soon started giving her bits of a sandwich, which she kept down, which relieved him. She just had a case of food poisoning from the soup.

Bendy eventually came to terms that the Boris that they're staying with isn't the original, but a clone that's somehow able to recognize Bendy, no matter how he looks.

The three were now sitting in the main area, like the kitchen, and were discussing what to do next. That's when Boris spoke up. "So what's the plan guys?" "We still need to find the antidote for one and find a way to escape this place before anything else bad happens..." "I'll come along, you two could use some help navigating around here."

Bendy then got up and prepared the last three cans of soup for Boris. "Best to have one for the road, cause I got a funny feeling, we won't be able to come back here..."

So they all had one final lunch in the safehouse and Dash soon came back with a bone, causing Bendy to look confused, especially when she gave said bone to Boris. "What, are we playing a quick round of This Old Man?"

The two looked at each other also confused. "Never mind... I'll be waiting by the entrance..." and with that he left the two to finish their food. "I think the studio is getting to him..." Boris observed. Dash sadly tooted, cause Bendy does seem to be acting differently compared to earlier.

After a bit more time and making sure they had everything, the trio leaves the safehouse... only for a strange sign to fall from the ceiling. The sign read: "Are you sure you want to leave the safehouse? You can not go back." Bendy promptly chucked the sign away and leads the others ahead, the door to the safehouse closing behind them...

After walking for sometime, they all come to a very dark area. Bendy looks to see a flashlight on the table, and grabs it. "Awfully dark up ahead... everyone stay close, Boris, lead the way...". So Boris does, but after a short walk, he suddenly stopped, and started trembling. "Boris? What is it?" "Pal, you know I'm scared of the dark..." the wolf replied, voice shaking. Dash let out a toot, but it sounded like a snicker. "Oh right... well I got it: I'll keep the light on you as you lead the way. Hopefully, it'll help." Boris nodded and the trio continue on.

After a little more walking, they all hear footsteps running overhead, causing Boris to look around confused. "I knew we weren't alone... I wonder if that's the same person who left the inky footsteps on the top floor?" "What do you mean, Bendy?" "Well, after Dash and I turned on the ink machine, we went to go check it out, but the room was suddenly boarded up and there were inky footsteps leading from the room to a closed door. It was weird." By the time Bendy had explained what happened, they were out of the darkened area and right into a dead end.

"Well this this is a fine pickle, what should we do Boris?" The wolf was over by a vent. "Let me borrow the flashlight..." Bendy gave him the light and Boris entered the vent, closing the grate behind him. After a bit of waiting, the doors open, giving the siblings another way to go, and press on.

After more wondering around, they come to a rather huge room, that has a sign; Heavenly Toys, propped up on what appears to be a huge ink waterfall. Dash, of course, notices the giant Boris plushie and her eyes light up happily. She makes a beeline for it and plays around, while Bendy watches, amused. "Kinda wish we could take this home but, he's so big. Maybe we can find some smaller ones."

Once Dash crawled back into Bendy's bag, the two continued on and soon heard someone humming. It creeped them out, but it soon stopped and they made their way into a toy workshop. Once again, Dash was in heaven at the sight of all the toys, seems like she wanted to play again. Bendy lets her go grab some toys, while he works on fixing the machine. Pretty simple actually, it was just clogged... with more toys. He gave those to Dash. He then pulled the lever to move the racks and opened a up a small area; a little desk with a blob of ink that moved when poked and a tape recorder.

The voice on the recording was of Shawn Flynn, who worked in the toy department. He's pretty much venting about how Joey is being a douche over the fact that Shawn painted the Bendy dolls with crooked smiles and wasn't giving him any ideas on what to do with the warehouse full of Alice Angel merch, that's selling poorly apparently. Bendy just shrugged and poked the ink blob until it was the ink machine. Then he moved the racks a few more times, and they opened a new path. Scooping up Dash, he proceeded to the next room.

Once they'd entered, this room was quite strange, if I'm being blunt. Looks like it was designed for Alice Angel, as it had a couple of shelves with dolls of her, a cutout and a couple of posters. However, the biggest thing there was, is what appeared to be some kind of set design, like you could meet her... this had Bendy quite puzzled. He got a bit closer to the set design, when suddenly the lights went out! He looked around nervously, even though he couldn't see. Just then, mini TVs turned on, showing Alice's face and a light hearted jingle began to play:

_I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing.__I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...__I'm Alice Angel!__I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town.__Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall...__I'm Alice Angel!__I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing._

After that part of the song, the set design suddenly had a light come on, prompting Bendy to get closer, as the song finishes:

_This gal can grant your every wish..._

Just then, an uglier version of Alice suddenly popped into view and screamed:

**_I'M ALICE ANGEL!!!!_**

and then she faceplants against the glass window, sliding down slightly, causing Bendy to look at the audience, confused. Alice looked annoyed. There was a good silence between them before she screamed and broke the glass, escaping into the darkness, while laughing insanely. The sudden shift in the mood scared Bendy, that he was literally shaking. Alice then spoke from somewhere where the two couldn't see her...

Alice: **I see you there... new flies in my endless web... come along now... let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels...**

Once the lights came back on, Bendy took a long inhale and then exhaled. He looked around and noticed that all the Alice dolls were gone, save one, and so was the cutout. He took the lone doll and put it in his backpack for Dash. "How can she sleep through all this...?" was the only thing he asked, before pressing onwards to the newly opened way.

Making his way down the hallway, he came to a fork in the road with two paths: The Demon and The Angel. He knew which one he was gonna take, but he saw a tape recorder in the Angel path. Using his toon physics, Bendy stretched his arm over to the other path and pressed play on the recording.

Make a long story short: the recording was about Susie finding out that she's been replaced by Allison Pendle, as the voice of Alice Angel, and lamenting on the fact that there's gotta be a way to fix it, considering that a part her died when she got the news. Bendy shutters at this. Susie was getting a bit too attached to the Alice character...

He then takes the Demon way, causing the door on the other path to shut. How he didn't trigger the door with his stretched arm, is beyond me... anyway, this path is flooded with ink and it's seeping down the walls, and there's a lone tape recorder, another message from Joey. This time he's rambling on about dreams, like how he got started, for example. Then there's the belief factor, which according to him can make the impossible happen, including cheating death. Bendy rolled his eyes. "This isn't Final Destination you know...". He then ends with saying that it's a beautiful and positively silly thought. Bendy was quite unnerved by this. Was Joey insane? He shook it off and continued on. He was gonna need a drink or two after all this...

Bendy soon came to another long hallway, with a door. He went through and continued on... until one of his cutouts peeked from around the corner. He didn't even react this time. However, lo and behold there's Boris! He made it back safely, tho he noticed that Bendy was fading, kinda like how Dash was. "Bendy, are you alright? Where's Dash?" "I don't want to talk about it... and Dash is asleep in my backpack...". Boris wasn't convinced but wouldn't bother him about it anymore. "Well, good news is I found a pipe you can use to protect you and Dash." Bendy then took said pipe, and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Boris."

They continue to through the door and soon came to another area with a locked door, with two switches that needed to be thrown at the same time. "Ok Boris, you stay here and I'll go find the other one." Boris nodded as he watched Bendy follow the wire around the corner. At the other end of the mini hall, there was a poster of the Butcher Gang but no switch. "Hmm weird... on a side note, I wonder how those guys are doing?" He got closer to the poster, when suddenly Piper bursts from it, screaming, scaring Bendy to death. So much so, that Bendy whacked him several times rapidly, even getting a combo. Afterwards Piper screamed from the pain and disappeared. Bendy on the other hand was trembling and soon clutches his chest and collapsed.

Boris been waiting for a while by the switch, but Bendy never threw his or came back around the corner. Worried, he went to go investigate and found Bendy laying on the floor, unconscious. Something must have happened, but what?


	5. Act IV B: Breaking the 4th Wall be like

_As Boris and Dash did their best to rouse Bendy, he soon came to, muttering about a mutated Charley... leaving the two confused..._

"Um pal, what happened to caused you to become unconscious?" "I came over here to flip the switch and this ugly mutated Charley roared and scared me to death! I killed it, but I suffered a heart attack..." Boris just pats his back, like a good friend would to cheer them up.

_Little did Bendy know, that this wouldn't be his last near death within the studio..._

Bendy: wait what?! Are you saying that I'm gonna eventually die at least once during this story?!

OtakuBendy: maybe...

Bendy: where's the script?!

OtakuBendy: *gives the script*

_As Bendy read it, he got more and more teed off... so much so that he left and slammed the door behind him..._

Boris: uh... what just happened?

Dash: he probably saw something he didn't like...

Piper: will he be back?

Dash: dunno at this point

Alice: well we can't continue without him, he's the main character

Boris: well what should we do in the meantime?

Dash: *gets out several Nintendo 3DS systems* Smash anyone?

_So the rest of the cast played Sm4sh, while Bendy was up on a hilltop staring into the distance. Yeah, he was quite upset, but he needs to realize that things like this even happen in movies..._

Bendy: oh shut up!

OtakuBendy: well happy holidays to you too...

_With the rest of the cast, they were all having a random snack time..._

Alice: so what do you call this tea?

OtakuBendy: it's called matcha. It's a Japanese green tea

Dash: quite unusual but tasty.

OtakuBendy: you know, you can make things with matcha

Striker: really now?

Fisher: like what?

OtakuBendy: like cookies, chocolate, even cheesecake

Bendy: *slams door open* DID SOMEONE SAY CHEESECAKE?!?!?

everyone else: ...

Bendy: what?

Projectionist: are we gonna finish Raise and Fall or not?

Bendy: no, because in the very next chapter I die!

OtakuBendy: but you come back like Henry does in the game

Bendy: but I'm subjected to memes!

_The two continued arguing for a long time..._

Dash: ok that's it! I really hate to do this, considering that we made friends with the cast but you two won't stop!

OtakuBendy: and what are you going to do about?

Dash: *gets out the Ocarina*

OtakuBendy: *looks horrified*

Bendy: what is that?

OtakuBendy: she's gonna send time back to the beginning of this chapter!!

_A text box suddenly appears:__Play the Song of Time and go back to the beginning of the chapter?__ Yes. No_

Dash: *plays the Song of Time*

_Soon everything is going back to normal and we're back at the beginning of the chapter, with Dash and Boris trying to rouse Bendy, after they found him unconscious..._

"Um pal, what happened to caused you to become unconscious?" "I came over here to flip the switch and this ugly mutated Charley roared and scared me to death! I killed it, but I suffered a heart attack..." Boris just pats his back, like a good friend would to cheer them up.

Then Bendy looks around, bit confused. "What's wrong?" "I dunno but I got the most ominous feeling that something else was supposed to happen..." he then shrugged it off. "Probably nothing important. Ok Boris, go throw your switch again and I'll do mine." "Roger that!"

_So they threw the switches at the same time and the door opened, showing a new way to go. They proceed onwards, however Dash gives a wink to the audience, before disappearing into the depths of Bendy's bag once more..._


End file.
